Field of the Invention
The present technology relates generally to detachable mating parts of an implantable connector that terminate at least one segment of a cable.
Related Art
In an implantable apparatus, a cable (e.g., including one or more electrical conductors) configured with at least one segment that terminates in an implantable connector which has corresponding detachable mating parts facilitates replacement of other parts of the apparatus, e.g., when such other parts fail, are consumed, or are in need of being updated. For example, an implantable connector on a device requiring an implanted battery facilitates replacement of the battery.
For some implantable connectors, it is important to exclude body fluids from the mating surfaces of the mating parts. Body fluids are ionic, which can cause current leakage between the conductors in the short term. In the long term, ionic body fluids may precipitate dendritic growth between the mating surfaces, which can contribute to device failure.
On the occasion of decoupling and re-coupling the detachable mating parts of such a connector in a surgical environment where body fluids present, e.g., in a context of replacing an expired battery, exposure of the mating surfaces of the mating parts to the bodily fluids is a risk. To reduce the risk, some surgeons physically manipulate the mating parts in an attempt to reduce the chances of exposure of the mating surfaces to the body fluids, e.g., by lifting and/or turning the mating parts away from the tissue at the implantation site (to the extent possible).